Troyella Forever, or never?
by cinderella317
Summary: Gabriella has a MAJOR secret that could destroy her and her relationship with Troy. It also explains why she moved constantly. Not because of her mom’s company.
1. Flinching

**All right, here we go. Let me know what you think about it!**

**Disclaimer: If I seriously did, I wouldn't be writing these things, I'd be shopping with my BILLIONS of $$$$$. But as I wallow in self-pity, I am ashamed to say, I do not own a quarter of a character! (Tear, tear) **

It was a late evening Gabriella was online with Troy. They are talking lightly and then Gabriella is telling herself to talk to Troy about it…

MszBolton: Hey Troy?

I 3Gabs: yeah?

MszBolton: I need 2 tlk 2 u bout something

I 3Gabs: I'm all ears!

MszBolton: seriously, I no that u r not a "judgmental" person but I need some comfort that that is true.

I 3Gabs: Gabriella, wat is it?

MszBolton: Do you hold anything against Lesbians, Gays, or Bisexuals?

I 3Gabs: uh, I'm not sure, I don't think ive evr met 1. Y?

MszBolton: cuz

I 3Gabs: Gabriella wat rnt u telln me?

MszBolton: nothing, its just—nm.

I 3Gabs: uh, okay?

MszBolton: so… wat r u doin this Fritay?

I 3Gabs: takin my super hot/sexay gf on a date. You?

MszBolton: Ur gf? Have I met her?

I 3Gabs: yeah, she plays volleyball, she cheers me on in the winter. In the spring she runs track. She also has a really nice body and always makes me smile on my bad dayz… U?

MszBolton: I'm still looking 4 a bf!

I 3Gabs: check the screen name! The search is OVER!

MszBolton: what about ur gf?

I 3Gabs: shut up and let me in.

MszBolton: huh?

I 3Gabs: turn around!

Gabriella turns around to see Troy on her Balcony holding a gift bag, flowers and his lips out. Gabriella laughs, "Trying to get something Bolton?" Troy opens his eyes, pouts and leans in to Gabriella who has already beat him to it. They kissed entangling their tongues while Gabriella breaks the kiss, "Tag!" Troy laughs while saying: "your it!" He pecks her lips. They go into Gabriella's room; Gabriella locks her door turns off her light and turns on her lamp. She goes to the bathroom, messes up her hair as she is doing that Troy is preparing her present. .

Gabriella walks out. Troy is not paying attention. Gabriella wraps her arms on his shoulder and whispers in his ears "hey sexy!" Troy grins, turns around wraps his arms around her waist and he smiles. Thinks _how did I get so damn lucky? _Troy lifts her up so that they are the same height and she wraps her legs around Troy. She kissed him, letting his tongue enter her mouth then she pulled away. Leaving Troy wanting more, "what?" he asked. Gabriella laughed, "You really are a hunk and a half!" Troy blushed "thanks" she tugged on his bottom lip letting his tongue enter again, this time she put hers in his mouth too. After breaking apart they put each other's pajamas on. Falling asleep in each other's arms, each dreaming about their relationship.

The next morning Gabriella wakes up to see a note on her pillow.

_Gabs-_

_Didn't want to wake my sleepy princess, I'll be back around 7:30 to take you to school. Remember my promise! Everyday!_

_Love- Troy_

Gabriella smiled. As she got ready her phone went off to the song of _If We Were a Movie _by Hannah Montana. She knew automatically that it was Troy. She sighed as she answered.

(normal: Gabriella, Italics: Troy)

If you really miss me that bad maybe you should pick me up sooner.

_Well I am on your doorstep as of right now, so if you want to see me then I recommend that you speed it up!_

See ya in 1 minute! Bye!

She ran downstairs, grabbed a pop tart and a mini apple juice and said bye to her mom. Her mom was in the shower so she just left a note.

_Mummi-_

_I asked Troy the question, he says that he doesn't no but do you really want me to tell him? I don't want to scare him away! Talk later!_

_Love you- Gabriella_

Walks out the door to see Troy sitting on her stairs leading up to her house. "Hey!" Troy turned around. "Hey, finally. I was about to send in an FBI squad in search for you" Gabriella pouted. "I just wanted to get ready for you" smiles flirtatiously. Troy lifts one eyebrow, "really?" Gabriella nodded. "Well in that case, I'm satisfied."

Gabriella runs down to him and they hug. When they went to school, their lockers were switched. "Huh? Gabriella, my locker won't open!" Gabriella laughed. She went over to his locker, put in her combination. The lock opened, Troy laughed. "Wow. 3rd times a charm!" Gabriella laughed. "Now you get over here and open up mine!" Troy shook his head. "Gatekeepers fee!" He said while approaching her, he held his lips out while she gave him a quick poke in the stomach. "Not today wildcat. Now open my locker before I become tardy." Troy pouts while solving his lock. He pulled it and it came undone. They gave each other their locks back.

They were on their way to class while their hands were intertwined. When they got to homeroom. Troy let go because Sharpay was coming up to Gabriella. "Hey Ella! How was your weekend?" Gabriella smiled at Troy "Couldn't have been better, how about you?" Sharpay gagged. "You do know that there is a rule of PDA (public displays of affection) right?" Gabriella and Troy busted out laughing while Sharpay looked confused. Gabriella said in between giggles "Funny—you shou- say—that." Sharpay just shrugged her shoulders and walked off. Troy and Gabriella took their seats still laughing. When Mrs. Darbus came in she said "Bolton, Montez, detention for disrupting the class"

Sharpay whispered to Taylor, "I'd be amazed if they could go a whole week without detention together." Taylor grinned. "You no what they say, Couples that face danger together, last forever!" Sharpay and Taylor get into a fit of giggles. "Evans, McKensie, detention! Weekends are over people! Way over, anyone else care to join their former classmates?" Troy and Gabriella are holding hands under the desk that they are sharing. They are playing with each other's fingers. "Mrs. Darbus, may I go to the library?" Mrs. Darbus eyed Gabriella suspiciously. She looked under the table as Troy and Gabriella yanked their hands away from each other. "I have some books reserved in my name. I'll be back in time for your announcements!" Hands Mrs. Darbus her agenda. As Mrs. Darbus signs it, Ryan, Gabriella's stalker raises his hand. "Mrs. D. can I go too? I need to print something out for social studies. Please!" Mrs. Darbus sighed as she signed both of their agendas.

As they were leaving Ryan pulled Gabriella close to him with his hand in her belt loop. When Gabriella yelped Troy got worried, so he got the bathroom pass and exited the room. He caught up with Gabriella and Ryan. " Hey Ryan. That's my girlfriend. Piss off! Now." Ryan sneered but didn't let go of Gabriella who was making a pleading face at Troy. Troy ran up to Ryan, pulled his hand out of her belt loop. "I said, let go of her!" Ryan, red with anger, yelled at Troy. "She's not your girlfriend, she's just a girlfriend that happened to cross your path. You and her will never last. I will make sure of that!" he spat at Troy.

Then Gabriella went up to Ryan and kneed him in the balls. "That's for Troy" she grunts, "that's for me," she grunted again then she pulled his chin up to make him think that she was going to kiss him. He leaned in; Gabriella slapped him as hard as she could. "And that's threatening mine and Troy's relationship" Ryan groaned in pained. "Damn you, you-you-you bitch!" Troy's nostrils flared, he ran up to Ryan and punched him square into his jaw. "Take that back!" Gabriella protested, "Troy drop it. I'm used to it." "No, take it back! Now" Troy was pushing Ryan into the girl's bathroom. Ryan yelled "Never! She will always be a bitch and you an asshole!" The school bell rang as Troy was approaching Ryan. "You are saved by the bell, this time." He added in a low whisper "Stay away from her and piss off!" Troy turned around and led Gabriella to the library, Gabriella was flinching at every touch.

**Ooooo. What's going to happen now? Will Troy get back at Ryan? Why was Gabriella flinching so easily? Is there a memory that has caused her past to haunt her? Oops I have already said too much (wink, wink) what is Troy's promise? What's the dealio with "The question?" REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Peace out!  
Ella**


	2. Trailer

TRAILER!!!!!

(Picture Hannah Montana's song _The Other Side of Me. _If you don't know it then don't worry about it :D)

Troy and Gabriella have been dating for a year now, school has been going on for a semester now. Gabriella is being more tempted to tell Troy the deepest secret that could ruin her and her family.

**Gabriella is talking to her mom. "Mami, this is getting so incredibly difficult, I want to tell him so bad. But I don't want to scare him or he accidentally tells someone about it and then we'd have to move AGAIN" she grunts in frustration.**

_Gabriella is crying on Troy's shoulder._

**Will the secret be told?**

_Shows Gabriella leading Troy somewhere, Troy is confused at teary Gabriella._

**Will she just hold it all in and no one will ever guess?**

_Gabriella is sitting in her room while Troy is leaning against her doorway. Gabriella is yelling at him "I can't tell you, I just can't. You-You wi- you will hate me."_

**Will Troy run?**

_Shows Troy leaving Gabriella alone in the middle of the street_

**Will Troy accept it and still love Gabriella?**

_Shows Troy holding Gabriella's hand and comfort her, "We will get through this together, I'd never leave you!"_

**Will Gabriella have to move again because Troy told?**

_Shows Gabriella in a new town. She is hugging herself_

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy playing basketball_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella playing volleyball_

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

_Shows Chad laughing at something_

**Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckessie (spelling)**

_Shows Taylor sitting at the lunch table glaring at someone_

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay slapping Ryan_

**Lucas Gabreel (spelling) as Ryan Evans**

_Shows Ryan laughing mischievously_

So much drama and so little time! Review!

Peace Out

Ella


	3. I promise

**Disclaimer: If I seriously did, I wouldn't be writing these things, I'd be shopping with my BILLIONS of $$$$$. But as I wallow in self-pity, I am ashamed to say, I do not own a quarter of a character! (Tear, tear) **

Previously on Troyella forever or never…

The school bell rang as Troy was approaching Ryan. "You are saved by the bell, this time." He added in a low whisper "Stay away from her and piss off!" Troy turned around and led Gabriella to the library, Gabriella was flinching at every touch.

Chapter 2: Truth Hurts

_No one's POV_

Gabriella and Troy were leaving the library, Gabriella was still uneasy with Troy. He was getting suspicious but didn't bring it up. Finally Gabriella said to Troy that she was going to the gym for free period and not to wait up on her. When they came back to homeroom, Mrs. Darbus was ranting on about the evil of cell phones and how they should be destroyed forever. Of course, no one was giving her a second thought and doing their own thing.

Troy was passing a note to Chad. (Troy **bold, **Chad _italics_)

**Dude I think that Gabriella's afraid of me; she is flinching whenever I touch her. What happened?**

_Dunno, where is she going for free period?_

**Gym, probably going to play volleyball or run. Why?**

_Because when does she do that?_

**Oh, I see what you mean, but she told me not to go with her!**

_But you play basketball, you have every right to be there as she does! Think Troy!_

**I guess, but I have detention. It's either free period or after school. I really don't want to miss practice. I need to vent my feelings**

_O. Troy just go to the damn gym for free period. Screw everything else, who/what matters more? Gabriella or Basketball?_

**Gabriella in a heartbeat dude, you no me better than that!**

_Gabriella's POV_

_Uggh Gabs, you can do this. Like you said to everyone else, it's not his or her business. How is Troy any different? He hasn't suspected anything. Yet. Wait until her spends more time with my mom at my house. Or he sees her with someone. Then I'm dead. God, why is life so damn complicated?_

I went into the gym got volleyball and I was serving when for the first time in my whole season, it went out of bounds. I gasped, I ran after the ball, served again. _Out, Out, Out. Oh my god! What is happening to me? Chillax, Gabriella, just take a break try bumping. _All of her balls went everywhere. She was swinging like crazy. I saw Troy walk in. I ran to the small gym, hoping he wouldn't see me. (At my school, we have a main gym, a small gym, a PE gym, and an outside gym)

_Troy's POV_

_Where is she running? Not from me, I hope. _I saw all of the volleyballs lying around. I picked them up, put them in the cart and took it over to find Gabriella. I found her alright; she was in the small gym's fitness room. Hiding behind a bench press machine. "Gabs?" I called out as softly as I could. I only her labored breaths. I got her water bottle laying on the floor. Gave it to her. She drank from it while I hugged her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I could tell she was lying by seeing her fidget with her hands. "Right, and I am the smartest guy in the school, come on, spit it out" She wiped her eyes with her towel and took a deep breath.

_Gabriella's POV_

"They were out" Troy looked really confused. "What was out?" I looked at the volleyball while saying, "My serves. My bumps." Troy looked at me and smiled. "Gabs, you are never going to have a perfect practice. We are humans; we are bound to mess up, sooner or later. That's who we are."

He pulled me up and led me into the small gym. "Here" he handed me the ball. "Try again, Serve, bump, set, kill. I don't care but just try it again" I served the ball to him. He caught it standing right where he was standing. Which was out of bounds. "It's useless, I don't know what's happening to me." Troy walked over to me. He handed the ball to me, smiled. "Why are you taking that extra step? You always take 1. Why did you change it?" I was confused, when I served again. I carefully did my routine and it worked. Over, deep, back row, in, hard. I threw my arms up in the air while Troy came running to me.

_No one's POV_

When Troy picked her up, he swung her around. She giggled, "But why were you crying?" Gabriella's smile faded. "Ryan just brought back some very bad memories that I had, and I couldn't get rid of them. Troy, they scared me- he scares me. I don't want to be around him. Because when I am he psyche me out. Messes with my head. Then when I saw you stand up for me, I realized that you do care and love me as you say that you do."

Troy nodded. "Gabs, when I say something, I mean it. No matter what is in the past, but I have one more question before we go back to class." Gabriella looked up at him confused. " Why were you flinching whenever I touched you?" Gabriella looked at him and sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I didn't mean to though." Troy gazed into her eyes to understand. "Alright. But you gave me a startle. I thought that I had scared you, or made you uncomfortable. That's the last thing that I want. I Promise" Gabriella nodded as she gave him a peck on the lips. Mr. Sanchez walked by and gave them both detention for PDA. They were laughing so hard. Later on that night, Troy was doing family night with his family. Gabriella was at home, writing a song or two. Then she sang to it:

_I believe in the bible, I want to follow God's way. I ask for forgiveness when I sin. I follow the Ten Commandments as I live. Things have changed and so have I. I go to church weekly, I think of the people in need. The things I need. But you know what?_

_I'm sick of people using things to get me, I'm sick of people telling me what to do. I gonna stand up for what I want. It's time to be the girl that I have in my heart. And this girl is starting to reveal what she never thought that she could feel._

_The bible says this the bible says that. Lets see what else you can pull out of your hat. The bible says that it's okay to have slaves, multiple wives, to sacrifice your body for the One God. These things are wrong to do. If you disagree with that, then why are you telling me this? Read more before you go trying to hurt me or the one's that I love! I'm sick of you trying to brainwash me and telling me things that aren't even true! _

_I'm sick of people using things to get me, I'm sick of people telling me what to do. I gonna stand up for what I want. It's time to be the girl that I have in my heart. And this girl is starting to reveal what she never thought that she could feel._

_You are losing this game of hurting me; you are losing my signal of fear! I'm not gonna stop. I will be at the top! I will rule this world and my life! You are banished from me and my heart! Prepare for total control! You are done! _

_I'm sick of people using things to get me, I'm sick of people telling me what to do. I gonna stand up for what I want. It's time to be the girl that I have in my heart. And this girl is starting to reveal what she never thought that she could feel._

She looked up and saw Troy's picture. She smiled at it as a rock hit her balcony door. She put on Troy's sweatshirt that had 14 on the back with his last name on the top of it. When she opened her door, she gasped…

**OOOOOOOOOOOO… a cliffy! Don't hurt me! jk. But I'd like to aim for at least 5 reviews! All ideas are welcome, at least 3 words, no more that 2 per person. (that's ten people total) not that hard! I wrote that song, based on my father. Sssshhhh! Peace Out!**

**Ella**


End file.
